1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic EL (electroluminescence) device array, a display device including an organic EL device array in a display part thereof, and an image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an organic EL device serving as a self-emitting device has been noticed as a flat panel display. A structure of the organic EL device is a sandwich structure in which an organic light emitting layer is sandwiched between two electrodes on a glass substrate.
There is a well-known problem in that the organic EL device is generally extremely susceptible to water. There arises a problem in that when water enters the organic light emitting layer, a non-light emitting region called a dark spot is generated, thereby making it difficult to maintain light emission.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-270366 discloses a display device which is devised to prevent water from entering the organic light emitting layer.
FIG. 6 shows the display device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-270366. In the display device shown in FIG. 6, a display region 10 is sealed in a sealing resin 13. Between a substrate 1 and a sealing resin 14, the sealing resin 13 is entirely filled so as to cover the display region 10. A getter agent layer 21 is provided over the whole periphery of the sealing resin 13 so as to cover circumferential exposed portions of the sealing resin 13, and a sealing layer 23 is provided so as to cover the getter agent layer 21.
However, in general, the sealing resin is much more likely to allow permeation of water, oxygen, or the like than inorganic materials, so once the water, oxygen, or the like permeates through the sealing layer and the getter agent layer, the water, oxygen, or the like further permeates through the sealing resin to reach an organic thin film, which adversely blocks emission of light. In general, the sealing layer or the like is made of a material having a function of blocking off water, oxygen, or the like, but the permeation of the water, oxygen, or the like may gradually occur with the elapse of time. In addition, the permeation may occur through a defect or the like that has developed in the protective layer, so there is a demand for a structure which hardly allows water, oxygen, or the like to enter the organic thin film.